Crazy Stuff on UCs
by TexasGril
Summary: It had been almost six months since anyone had seen Nick or Andy. Everyone had figured out pretty early on that they were on a UC. It still didn't make it any easier for those left One-shot


**This is another one shot. The time frame is sometime after 3.13, but during the UC for Nick and Andy. I had fun writing this but I am bracing for most of you to not like it. It is pure fiction, mostly wanted to see if I could write something like this and for my enjoyment only. I just like the Nick and Andy pairing as partners, but for the record I am Team Swarek. So please keep the flaming to minimum. **

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

It had been almost six months since anyone had seen Nick or Andy. Everyone had figured out pretty early on that they were on a UC. It still didn't make it any easier for those left behind but they understood and waited for their return.

Andy and Nick struggled with leaving too. They worked at a club, a popular club in Toronto. They played bartenders and had gotten good at it. Andy and Nick seemed to make good tips as a team and that made the owner Donny happy. Donny really liked them a lot and because of how good a team they were, Donny loved throwing them side work. It took a little while for Andy and Nick to figure out how to get Donny's attention and when they did get his attention, they got to sell product on the side with in a month of starting. It was one of Donny's goons Steven that had taken a liking to Andy and this caused Nick and Andy to up their game. At first, Nick and Andy didn't want to step over that personal line on the UC but with Steven constantly on the hunt for Andy, they had to do something. Plus they needed to get Donny's attention. So despite Nick professing his love for her every time Steven was around, Steven would not give up. Steven said it looked like her heart was not in the relationship one evening at the bar and asked if he could personally show her what she was missing. That night Nick and Andy agreed they would cross the line and step it up. They set ground rules, figured out how to play but not go over the line and then agreed the game was a foot. Within two weeks of that agreement, Steven convinced Donny to shove big jobs at them because he really liked the couple and the UC blew open with a wealth of information.

So now almost six months down the road, Nick and Andy were use to over the top PDA and it just seemed natural now to them. So anyone who came into the bar thought they were a hot and heavy couple who showed everyone that they were together.

* * *

Noelle and Marlo had finally convinced Traci to go out to a new club; the girls could dance, have drinks and have a good old fashion girl's night out. Noelle arranged for a car service to take them there and they arrived at the club just as the packed Saturday crowd was really getting into the swing of things. The girls quickly found a table near the bar to sit at and while they scanned the crowd Noelle got a glimpse of something and turned towards the bar. It was then Noelle spotted them first; her jaw dropped open and could not believe what she was seeing. Could it really be Andy and Nick?

Nick had just slipped behind Andy and they were bumping and grinding to the music. They were making drinks, talking to the people at the bar and what looked like a good time. It was when the lyric, _my heart skips a beat_ played that Nick dipped Andy and gave her a passionate kiss to the applause of the people at the bar. Noelle gasped when she saw the kiss and tried to turn away without giving up who she was seeing. Traci caught on very quickly where Noelle was looking and gasped with her. Marlo looked confused at the both of them, "What is wrong with you guys?"

Noelle spoke first, "I think we need to find a new club guys." Marlo looked really confused at both Traci and Noelle. Traci nodded in agreement, "We need to go before this turns into a nightmare." Just as Traci said that, she noticed Andy and Nick moving to the dance floor and new bartenders were behind the bar. The crowd cheered when Nick and Andy got on the dance floor and everyone heard the DJ say, "Our favorite bartenders are on break and burning up the dance floor guys, come join the party." With that, the music started thumping and all three girls watched with their mouths open. Andy and Nick were bumping and grinding together. Nick's hands were wandering all over and the kisses were off the charts. The girls could have sworn they were watching sex on the dance floor. Andy and Nick went through about three songs with over the top PDA before they left the dance floor. The DJ announced, "Let us thank are favorite bartenders for heating up the dance floor and kicking off the party in style." The crowd roared in appreciation. Traci spotted Andy heading towards the ladies room and Nick right behind her. "Stay here guys, I will be right back." Traci got up and headed towards where she saw them go. Noelle frowned, she did not think that was a good idea for her to try and talk to Andy.

Traci started down the hall way not seeing Andy or Nick, she knew she was only a minute behind them when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a storage room. Traci started to scream until she realized Nick and Andy were both in there. "What are you doing here?" harshly asked Andy.

"Noelle, Marlo and I are on a girls night. Is this what you two have been up to?"

Nick smiled, "I am going to see if Steven is in the building, we have to play our part of getting caught! I will be back." Nick headed out and once the door closed Traci hit Andy and said, "What do you think your are doing with him?"

"My job Traci! Steven wouldn't leave me alone. Nick and I are playing a couple and we had to step it up a tad because he didn't believe us at first. We were getting nowhere. So we drew up some rules and well, we have to make it look real."

Traci sighed, "It looks real to me. Whole cow. I blushed for you!"

Andy giggled, "We are almost done and we will be back OK. Just hang in there. Just make sure you tell Gail, Nick sends his love, OK?"

"Got it. God Andy, you are a sight for sore eyes!"

"Patience Traci, I will be back soon. You got to believe me this is all an act."

Nick opened the door and shut it quickly. "Steven is looking around for us. We have to make this look good, he is going to, " as Nick quoted his fingers in the air, "try to catch us in the act, so Traci hit it. We have a show to put on. If you step out quickly and get in the bathroom line you won't blow our cover."

"Remember what I said Traci," Andy blushed.

Nick opened the door and pushed Traci out, "Bye Traci."

Traci quickly got in line and saw a gentleman in a suit enter the hallway and come down to the storage room door. He opened the door and Traci about fell over, all she thought was how did they undress that much so quickly. There was Andy with her skirt bunched up, her thong on the ground, shirt unbuttoned and completely open, one leg wrapped around Nick's waist, hair a mess moaning with Nick pants unzipped, his shirt off, and his head buried in Andy's cleavage. Steven smiled, "There you guys are, your needed at the bar, unless Nick you want to leave her to me to finish?"

Nick looked up and smiled, "Hell no, will get back to the bar in a sec." With that Nick shut the door on Steven. Steven chuckled and turned to see Traci with her mouth open. "What can I say, he is the only thing that stands in the way of me kidnapping that girl." With that Steven smiled at Traci and walked back out to the dance floor. Two minutes later, Nick and Andy stepped out of the storage room looking like nothing ever happened. Nick grabbed Andy's hand and started to pull her down the hallway to the bar. Traci watched them the whole way and before they disappeared onto the dance floor Andy looked back and winked.

Traci jumped out of line and headed to Noelle and Marlo. "Lets go."

They got out of the club quickly and got in line to wait for the car. Marlo looked at both of them, "What is going on?"

"When we get to the next club, we will fill you in ok?" Noelle said while she looked around.

The car pulled up and the girls jumped in. When they got to the new club, Traci went to order drinks. Noelle visibly relaxed and started to fill in Marlo in. By the time Traci came back with drinks Marlo was asking, "So are they a couple?"

Noelle looked at Traci, "I talked to Andy and Nick, they say its all an act. I guess some guy named Steven really made them up their game to get into the group. I got the impression the UC would have been a bust. Andy said it's almost over though. "

Marlo shook her head, "Wow, that is all I am going to say. Wait! We are talking Andy, the one that Sam is madly in love with?"

Noelle and Traci shook their heads yes.

"Wow, If they are that good at playing the game and they are partners, Sam is going to have a really, really hard time." Marlo said as she shook her head.

Noelle took a sip of her drink, "You don't know the half of it."

Noelle held up her glass after that and said "A toast to crazy stuff on UCs."

They all took a drink.

Traci put her drink down, "Well, lets forget this happened and dance ladies."

With that they went out on the dance floor and had a great night.


End file.
